


like a morning dream

by skindyedblue



Series: and kisses are a better fate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Morning After, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skindyedblue/pseuds/skindyedblue





	like a morning dream

The morning was filtering in slowly, thin beams of light that managed to sneak past the curtains to light up the room in fragmented pieces. James’ face scrunched up as a particularly bright ray of sunlight flashed against still closed eyes. His bed was too comfortable and he too relaxed to even consider being awake yet. Rolling on to his side he could feel a steady warmth radiating from the space beside him, knees barely brushing against his own. James let out a sleepy hum, the beginnings of a smile growing across his face.

“And what are you grinning at?” There was laughter in her voice, one of her knees nudging against his playfully.

He cracked an eye open to look at her; sleep-mussed hair framing her face in waves, one of his shirts hanging slightly off her shoulder as she propped herself up on an elbow. When he didn’t respond her smile began to waver, not quite meeting her eyes. Biting her bottom lip she scooted up until her back rested against the headboard.

That wouldn’t do.

James made a show of sitting up, groaning loudly as he stretched his arms above his head only to flop over onto his stomach. Quiet laughter filled the room as he caught her bemused expression.

“You.”

Lily blinked, eyebrows scrunching together. “Pardon?”

James sat up on his knees and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. There were no demands or expectations behind it; just the dry press of mouths together and Lily letting out a sigh as the tension left her body.

“I was grinning at the fact that I got to wake up next to an incredible woman who has utterly stolen my heart. As well as most of the blankets.”

“Uh-huh. So does that mean you would like me to steal your duvet more frequently?”

James kissed her again, his heart doing a flip in his chest when he felt her lips quirk up in a smile. “You are welcome to all my linens should you so desire them.”

Lily grinned.

“Good.”


End file.
